Wrongly Accused
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Sherlock is arrested as a suspect for murder once a serial killer if found dead. In the end, his innocence is found too late. In his cell, something happens to the detective that traumatizes him to the max. Will he ever be the same again? Or will he be forever the empty shell of a once great man? Definite Triggers in Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh for God sake Lestrade!" Sherlock Holmes growled as he was shoved onto the bonnet of a police car bonnet by another man who snapped handcuffs onto his wrists. Lestrade merely shook his head

"Sorry mate" he began "A serial killer, that only you and I knew about, wound up dead in his apartment?"

"And you think I killed him?"

"Most of the department does" the DI replied curtly

"What the Hell is going on?!" John Watson's voice roared, causing everyone to look up in surprise "Lestrade, what did he do now?"

"He's a suspect for murder." Donovan sneered

"Really?" John folded his arms and huffed "Just like when you searched our flat during a drugs bust? Or when he was accused for kidnapping? Or maybe that time when he was a 'fraud'?"

"He has a point" Lestrade quipped

"But this time we have strong evidence" Sally snapped and John raised an accusing eyebrow  
"And last time you didn't?" Sherlock flashed an amused smile to his flatmate  
"It's fine, John. I'll be back before you can say Baker Street" Sherlock gave one last smile before being pushed into the waiting vehicle.  
John looked on silently as Sherlock was driven off.

"Baker Street…" he whispered quietly

~~  
Sherlock was shoved harshly into the holding cell. He gained his composure the moment the door was clicked shut

"You've made a mistake" Sherlock said mockingly, rolling his eyes in annoyance  
"That's what they all say" A voice snapped from outside. Sherlock huffed before stiffening as he realised he wasn't alone. He turned slightly and saw a big looking man in the corner. He was bald and tattoos decorated the exposed flesh. He was wearing a clean, white vest and his bare arms were covered in scars and tattoos were here and there on the skin.

_How Ironic_, Sherlock thought bitterly. The room was pretty simple. There was a bed tucked in a corner; a window just above it. The man was sitting on the bed so Sherlock walked to the far side of the room and slid against the wall and to the floor. He sighed quietly and steepled his fingers under his chin.  
He opened his eyes when he realised the bigger man was staring at him curiously

"Are you Sherlock 'Olmes?" he asked in a thick London accent

"I am" Sherlock said cautiously.

He would be out soon. He would be back with John…

Just a little longer…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE IN. IF THIS IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. YOU MAY READ THE ONE AFTER WHICH IS TO COME SOON. I HAVE TRIED NOT TO MAKE IT TOO EXPLICIT OR DETAILED. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A CHAPTER LIKE THIS, SO PLEASE BE NICE.**_

* * *

The huge man smirked and stood up. He was tall, almost as tall as Sherlock himself. The detective's eyes narrowed at the action

"You may not remember me" the man began "Bit I certainly remember _you_" Sherlock shuddered at the ice in his tone but remained strong

"You were the one who put me in here" the man continued with a dark chuckle

"Oh did I?" Sherlock sneered

"Yes, you did. Mr _Sherlock. Holmes_" the man's voice echoed in Sherlock's mind before his brain gave an almighty kick

"Marcus" he whispered.

_Marcus Carlton. Accused of murdering 2 women 3 months ago. Minimum 5 years imprisonment. During the Case, Sherlock was kidnapped by him and was almost sexually harassed before John and Lestrade rescued him_

"I knew you'd get it eventually" Marcus spat coldly "At least 5 years I'm gonna be in 'ere. All because of you. But…" he trailed off before flashing a sinister smile "now you're here with me, I can do what I've wanted to do since we were rudely interrupted last time" Sherlock invisibly pressed himself further into the cold corner he was curled in as dread gathered in the pit of his stomach

"If you lay a hand on me, you will be in here for longer." He snapped, staying firm "I will be here for merely 5 minutes"

"5 minutes is all I need"

Marcus strode to Sherlock's position against the wall and Sherlock opened his mouth to scream but a hand clamped over his lips before he could utter a single syllable  
"Ah, Ah, Ah." Marcus hissed in Sherlock's ear and made the detective squirm slightly, clawing at the hands. Marcus grabbed the flailing wrists and held them suspended in the air "Don't want to be disturbed again do we?"

Sherlock's scarf was yanked off his neck harshly and began to wound around his head and mouth so his cries and shouts would be muffled. The hand was removed and the scarf was securely in place, Sherlock tried to stand but his legs scrabbled against the smooth surface of the floor. He received a grunt of annoyance for his efforts and the hand around his wrists tightened. Realisation hit the curly haired man.

_This is actually happening._

Sherlock was yanked harshly and he was forced to kneel on his knees on the cold floor, his hands being held painfully behind his back. He tried to scream but his objections were muffled by the gag in his mouth.

_Oh Dear God no_ Sherlock thought as he felt Marcus's hand unbuckle his belt. Sherlock kicked out with his leg but failed to find his target. He received a punch in the jaw that made his vision swim. He was too dazed that he didn't feel Marcus unbuckling his belt and yanking his trousers and undergarments down. The ice cold air wafted onto Sherlock's bare backside, snapping him back to reality.

"Geth off mer!" Sherlock shouted and thrashed violently.

"I don't think so" Marcus mocked and his grip tightened on Sherlock's wrists

"Stop it!" Sherlock cried as he heard a zipper being lowered and something press into his ass. Sherlock screwed his eyes shut.

_Jesus Christ. This cannot be happening. This is a dream. This had to be a Godforsaken dream_

Marcus snapped his hips forward, embedding his manhood into Sherlock's ass causing the Detective to scream in pain. The scarf did its job and stifled the sobs and cries.  
The Agony.  
Oh dear God the _Agony_. It was _Unbearable_. Sherlock tried to think of something else but failed. He even tried to lock himself in his Mind Palace but the doors were sealed shut. Tears were staining his pale cheeks and his fingers dug into his palms, his arms still bent back painfully back. The sting was nothing.

He let out a chocked sob as Marcus thrusted again and again.

_In._

Out.

In

Out.

In.

Out

Sherlock felt something run from his thighs and down to his legs. **Blood**

"Oh you're so tight." Marcus hissed in Sherlock's ear "What a lovely little Virgin."

_Let it End. Please, just let it End._

The pain began to escalate now, and he bit back a scream of anguish. He felt black seep into his vision and he let the merciful blackness claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I can't thank all of you who have Reviewed, Faved and Followed enough! Thank you guys so much! Anyway, this chapter is short and might contain a little trigger for some, but for those who read, enjoy!**

* * *

Lestrade opened Sherlock's cell and strode in casually, holding a mug of tea in one hand and a piece of paper in the other

"Alright, Sherlock, your name's been cleared an- Jesus Christ!" the DI dropped his mug and it dropped to the ground. Sherlock lay on the floor in a half-naked heap; surrounded by blood and something else entirely. A man was looming over him with a smug look

_Please make that not that I think_

"Back up! NOW!" Lestrade nearly screamed at the two men down the corridor. Within a blink of an eye, the two men were roughly dragging Marcus to his feet. Before anyone could even bat an eyelid, Lestrade moved in and punched him fiercely on the nose and blood gushed out.  
"Get him out of my face before I kill him. Call an Ambulance and get the wise guy who put Sherlock in here with _him_" the men nodded and dragged the bigger man away harshly. Lestrade then put his full attention to Sherlock and kneeled by him.

"Sherlock? Sherlock mate, are you alright? C'mon, please be OK…" Lestrade moved to cover Sherlock's remaining dignity but the moment his fingers made contact with the fabric of the tall man's trousers, Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he screamed. Lestrade nearly tumbled backwards as Sherlock shoved him weakly away and began to crawl pitifully to the other side of the room

"Sherlock… Sherlock!" Lestrade said "It's me, Greg! Greg Lestrade!" his words made no difference, Sherlock continued to crawl away, sobbing like a child.

"Please, Please! Not again!" Sherlock pleaded and Lestrade's heart nearly broke at the tone and pain in the Consulting Detective's voice. Sherlock's arms gave out on him and he collapsed in a heap, unconscious from blood loss and shock.  
_He would better off be dead_ Lestrade thought bitterly. Marcus was going to _pay_.


End file.
